Ocean Avenue
by MalfoysBtch22
Summary: We met on Ocean Avenue. I was just a kid and he was just the guy who dropped his gun. I was just the idiot who returned it sending us into a spiral of events that would change both of our lives forever. No big deal. (A Matt never went to Whammys fic)
1. Chapter 1

Mello's POV

It felt as if someone was taking a cheese grater to my skull the monotonous chatter and arguing was bringing on insanity. Even the chocolate bar clutched tightly in my hand could not calm me down. I sat on the plush couch amongst my comrades. Each word was killing me and I could feel a migraine coming on. My skull pulsed and finally I snapped I crushed the chocolate in my palm and got up.

"I'm going out." I said even though I knew no one was listening. I took to the door and no one said a word just continued on with their mindless chatter.

I walked to my bike placed on my helmet kicked up the stand and jumped on whipping out of that parking lot as fast as I could. The whirring in my ears felt cleared my head slightly. I had no idea where I was going I just knew I had to get out of there. I kept driving many miles over the speed limit the bike vibrating beneath me. I looked around looking for somewhere to go to clear my head. Then I saw it a long boardwalk with many people, no one would talk to me I reasoned. Who would walk up and talk to a leather clad guy with a bad attitude in a happy place like this.

I jumped off the bike parking in next to a door less jeep like those beach short wearing fuck heads drove. This was California after all it was filled with beach short wearing fuck heads. I began my trek threw the crowd and let my mind run wild. I was the youngest and newest member of the Mafia and I ranked so low you could step on me. They didn't trust me either but hey I wouldn't trust me I would double cross them in a second if it meant beating Near and catching Kira. That was after all why I joined the Mafia they had brawn, reputation, and resources. Why they excepted me? My attitude, my intelligence, and my will to kill and fucker that got in my way. I was seventeen and I was already harder and colder than Ls rotting corpse, sad isn't it?

Mail's POV

I sat in my room video controller in and intensely trying to beat this new game I had gotten yesterday in the mail I was already on level 23 two more to go. Then suddenly the screen flickered and went blank. I gasped and looked up to see my mother holding the TV cable.

"What the hell!" I demanded more than a little pissed off.

"Mail you've been in this room for two weeks straight it summer for gods sake! Go out make some friends! Meet a fucking girl! Get a tan, you look like a ghost! Do something!" She screeched much like a banshee I may add.

"Mom I hate all the kids here, I hate the sun, the girls are all air heads, and I was on level 23!" I dove for the cable she yanked it away.

"No Mail! Your not staying here another minute you are going outside I am locking the door and don't come back until you have a life!" She hissed and starred at me.

"Your funny mom now get out." I laughed.

"No Mail get up!" She grabbed my arm and forced me up what could I say I was a skinny kid. "Here's some money buy some new clothes too! Oh and if you even look at a pack of cigarettes or another damn game I'll lock you out for the next week!" She pushed me to the open door and out. She threw the money onto the porch and smiled evily and locked the door.

"Fucking bitch." I hissed under my breath before picking up the money and putting it in my pocket stomping down the porch. I looked out and was blinded pulling the goggles from my head and down over my eyes. There were reasons I hated the sun I had very very sensitive eyes and such pale skin that I almost always burned. And where of all places had my parents chosen to move, but California one of the sunniest states in America. I stomped down the sidewalk and cursed. I was convinced god hated me, not only had god cursed me with two fucked up "perfect" parents, frightening red hair, a sun condition but no social skills what so ever. I was a game obsessed freak at school that no one spoke to only about. I was fifteen and more cynical than the guy that wears that stupid Barney costume on TV must be.

I pulled my DS from my pocket and thanked god that I had it. I began playing adamantly. I wasn't really looking where I was going people most likely saw me coming so I didn't really have to worry. Then all of a sudden I collided with something very solid, and me being me I fell onto the solid thing.

_Smooth… _I could not be anymore socially retarded could I?

I flew back off the solid thing which I could know see what a person. A person with choppy but long blonde hair to their shoulders. They were dressed in all leather and were sneering at me angrily their ice blue eyes glaring daggers in to the lenses of my goggles. They were scary and I didn't know what to do but they continued to glare heatedly so I did the only thing I could think of, apologize and hope they didn't hit me.

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Watch yourself fucker." He hissed. Getting up brushing themselves of before walking away.

I sighed and began to hate my life just a bit more. I got off the ground and brushed myself off. I then looked on the floor for my DS I found it but the thing lieing next to it made my eyes widen and my stomach clench. It was a small-barreled hand gone. I had never actually seen a gun in person before in video games sure but this was very different. I looked around very quickly to see if anyone was looking before picking it up and stashing it in my pants. The next thing I did didn't even make sense to me but it would change my life forever, maybe I should have just dumped that stupid gun in the garbage and continued on my way but instead I turned and dove through the crowd looking for the head of blonde hair. He wasn't hard to find. I ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder I was a a little shorter than him. He whipped around and gripped my wrist tightly looking wild as if this was a reflex.

"You!" He demanded looking surprised.

"I- um- I have – I – you- you dropped something…" I stuttered like the socially challenged idiot I am. He looked into my eyes confused for and moment before reaching and hand down to his side. His eyes tightened and before I could even comprehend I was being dragged into and alley and being pressed against wall by my throat.

And you see people this is why I wasn't meant to go outside, it is because I am a dumbass.

I had just been thinking if they hadn't created the insiders book to Deathnote we would have had no idea who Mail/Matt was he could have came from anywhere and been anyone before he became a part of the world of Deathnote. This is just a little story that came to me 1. By thinking of who Matt could have been and 2. By listening to the song Ocean Avenue by Yellowcard I hope you like it if you do please review I have many ideas for this story

PS: If any of my timing and events are off please let me know I haven't watched Deathnote in full in like 3 months so I may not remember where all the things fit.

PPS: I don't know if you'll like my Matt well Mail right now but I hope you do remember he is just a kid right now so I thought it was fitting.

PPPS: Review Please


	2. Chapter 2

Mail's POV

His icy blue eyes starred into my terrified orange tinted eyes. I couldn't breathe and it didn't even have to do with the hand tightening around my throat. Our staring went on for a few moments and I didn't know what to do did I beg for mercy, did I scream for help I wasn't even sure I could at the moment.

Mello's POV

What was this kids angle? Who did he work for? Could he really be truly that naive as to return a loaded gun to a complete stranger? I couldn't really comprehend what the purpose was. I got my thoughts together finally and knew I had to retrieve my gun and make sure he wasn't armed. I grabbed him by the shoulders and flipped him face first into the wall. He let out a little gasp. I began to pat him down in a very cop like fashion I found my gun stowed in his pants and removed it stowing it quickly in my own before continuing my search I felt something in his right pocket and reached in. It was a square shaped video game my eyes tightened in confusion could he really be what he appeared… a very strange unthinking kid?

Mail's POV

As he patted me down my breathing sharpened, I was not used to being touched and never so roughly or fervently I couldn't understand what I was feeling. He flipped me around once more so my back was against he wall but he was no longer touching me.

"Who are you?" He demanded roughly.

"I-I'm no one." I whispered hoping he would stop looking at me in such a way, it was so sturdy but so calculating.

"You have a name I'm sure." He said with a slight glimmer of sadistic amusement in those eyes.

"Matt." I lied. My name was so unusual it wouldn't take much to find me, if I even made it out of this.

"So Matt what was your plan?" He gazed at me.

"My plan?" I said slowly.

"What were you thinking, you were doing a good dead like returning a dropped bill to a stranger?" He asked and I could see real curiosity on his face.

"I… I'm not really sure." I said honestly.

"You're very strange." He said almost silently.

"So I've heard." I muttered.

"The real question is what to do with you now." He said all seriousness returning.

"Please, I won't tell anyone. No one will ever know. I swear, who would believe me anyway? I don't know your name or anything we can pretend it never happened…" I babbled pleadingly.

"How do I know that's the truth." He starred me down.

"I'm a terrible liar." I said quickly.

"Oh really?" He smirked.

"I swear on my DS."

"Strange indeed," he muttered running his fingers over the smooth surface of my DS.

I just looked at him and bit my lower lips nervously. I then looked from side to side debating an escape.

"Stop looking, you won't get very far." He said before stashing my DS in his pocket. I opened my mouth to protest. He didn't seem to notice and looked me up and down. "How old are you?"

Should I be truthful? Should I lie to make myself older? I wasn't much of a threat at 15 or 18 so I might as well be honest. "Fifteen."

"Fifteen?" He raised a brow. I nodded. He seemed to think about it for a moment.

Mello's POV

He's just a stupid kid. I couldn't believe it. But I couldn't just right this off. He could easily be a ploy to get me alone, but I had dropped my gun he couldn't have known by bumping into me that would happen. Now the real question what do I do with him?

"Alright Matt…" I doubted that it was his real name. "You are going to pretend like this never happened." I looked deeply into his eyes covered by those stupid orange goggles. They were scared but also had a look I don't think I'd seen before, it was curiosity but more like admiration. I glared once before beginning to walk away. I barely got out of the alley before I felt a hand on my wrist. I stopped walking and turned an eyebrow raised.

"Umm… I-I was just wondering what you were doing here today." He looked so nervous asking. What was his angle?

"Thinking." I said simple before beginning to walk away. The hand was on my wrist again.

"My mom kicked me out. I was j-just wondering if maybe I could hang out with you until you had to go." My mouth fell open. I pushed him into a wall and threatened him and wanted to what… hang out?

"Kid, I can't be your friend." I laughed.

"We don't have to be friends. We could just hang out for today and I don't know keep company than go our separate ways."

Mail's POV

I couldn't explain it. I couldn't take the thought of him leaving, the very thought of never seeing him again was tearing at me. He was the most interesting person I had ever met in my entire life. I wanted to know more. He was so cold and harsh but there was something about him that was just drawing me to him. I thought back to being pressed into that wall by him his hips pressed against me and I shivered. He had me enraptured and he probably didn't even know it.

"I don't think that is possible."

"Why you don't have to tell me anything big." I said. "We don't even have to talk if you like." I put in hastily.

"Why do you want to "hang out" with me?" He said skeptically.

I debated answering honestly. "Your interesting. I hate the sheep in this town. You're nothing like them. I like that." I said softly looking down. He starred at me and it made my heart pick up.

"Fine let's go kid." He said and began walking out of the alley. My heart rate picked up and a smile found itself on my face. I followed what I didn't know what that following him would become something I'd spend my life doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Mello's POV

Why I was letting some kid tag along was an absolute mystery to me. What I was gaining by not just telling this kid to fuck off I knew not either. I weaved through the crowded boardwalk and he followed a few steps behind. What driving him to want to "hang out" with me. Sure he had said that I was interesting, which to a dumb kid a guy with a gun had to be the most interesting person he'd met so far. But didn't he know he was severely putting his life in danger, one wrong move or a toe over the line I'd kill him with no feelings of regret? No he didn't know that but he should assume. He should assume in a world like this that every stranger could stand to be a threat.

Mail's POV

I watched him thread through the throngs of people and couldn't help but think how people pretty much dove out of his way, it must be the aura he gave off, or the leather… Only I could be distracted enough to have slammed into him. I noticed he was directing himself to the left towards the pier on towards the end of the boardwalk. I noticed the street sign, Ocean Avenue. What a pathetic attempt at creativity. He was moving quicker with longer strides and I tugged up my pants and thought for a second I should have taken my mother advice and gotten myself new clothes or really just a belt. We made our way out the end of the pier and he stepped over to the railing and just stood their palms flat against the wooden rails surface. I stood beside him and looked out at the ocean, tinted orange by my goggles. I would have removed them to have a look at what he was seeing but the thought of the light hitting my eyes deterred me. I twiddled my thumbs awkwardly and glanced over at him. The wind whipped at his choppy blonde hair and his blue eyes seemed amplified by the blue of the sea. Than I realized I didn't even know his name. Should I ask? Would he even tell me the truth? Well if he didn't I hadn't so why should he? But I had to call him something so…

"Hey," I said softly. He didn't turn to look at me. "Um I realized I never asked for your name." I bit my lower lip nervously. A few moments passed before he finally spoke.

"Mello," he said simply.

Mello. I repeated the name over and over in my head. It most likely wasn't his real name but… I liked it. It had a certain ring to it. Then there was soft but not uncomfortable silence.

"Mello." The name rolled of my tongue. "Why did you come here to think?" Another soft silence.

"Because I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to bother me here." He muttered.

"Oh." I blushed a bit.

"What were you doing here?" He turned and looked at me with those calculating eyes.

"I told you my mom kicked me out." I responded quickly.

"But why here, you don't look like you spend much time at the beach." He said turning his head back to the water.

"I'm not sure… It's only a few minutes from my house." I so should not have told him that. Soooo should not have told him that.

"You shouldn't have told me that." He said a small smirk lifting up at the side of his mouth.

"Sorry." I muttered.

"It's your life kid." Mello chuckled. At that moment my stomach grumbled and I realized I hadn't eaten 6last night or this morning.

"Umm are you hungry?" I asked softly.

"Hungry?" He asked.

"I was thinking we could go get some food. My treat." I said hoping he'd say yes and not tell me to go on my own and then disappear. He seemed to be making up his mind.

"Sure." Mello said and started walking. I shook of my surprise and stumbled after him. We made our way the food stands. I decided on a nice Philly cheese steak .I offered Mello anything from that stand, he denied each. We began walking gain and I noticed him pause around the chocolate fondue cart. He watched as the chocolate spun around in the bowl.

"Do you um want something?" Matt asked.

"No." Mello said and began walking again. I hung bag and quickly dunked two brownies and two marshmallows before throwing a ten at the man and running after him. When I caught up to him I fell into step beside him.

"Here," I said holding out the four chocolaty morsels. Mello glanced down than up to my face. Than back down to the chocolate dipped treats than back at me. He then held out a gloved hand and I placed them with his grip. He quickly began munching away.

"Thanks." He murmured.

"You're welcome." I smiled softly.

Mello's POV

What is wrong with this kid? No matter how cold I am to him he just takes it or smiles or… I just don't get it. What was he getting out of this? That was when I noticed the sun was beginning to set. I should be getting back to base, eventually they would notice that I was gone and start assuming the worst.

"I should be going." I said turning to the kid. I saw his face fall ever so slightly.

"Oh alright." Matt nodded looking down. I felt an odd feeling in my gut. "Well… later."

I began to walk away. I felt such odd feelings within my body. Part of me wanted to get the fuck out of there. The other wanted to turn back. I was confused, annoyed, and above all else pissed off. Like that wasn't common right? And on their own accord I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder.

Mail POV

Watching him walk away hurt. Knowing I would never see him again and our day was over. The most interesting person was about to disappear without a trace. I didn't move, just watched his retreating back head towards the parking lot. And then he stopped. He stopped and looked back at me. My heart clenched up. He looked at me for a good minute before raising a hand and waving me over. I almost fell flat on my face in my haste to get to him. When I got there he rolled his eyes.

"Come on I'll give you a lift home." He said before taking his pace again. Should I accept the ride? What if he was just trying to find out where I lived so he could kill me. The offer was too good to turn down. I nodded my head making up my descion. I ran after him and suddenly he stopped. He withdrew a set of keys from his pocket and I noticed where he was looking. Oh… He drove a motorcycle… Cool…

AN/ Wooow I haven't updated in so long it feels good. I was just going through my account and came across this astory and realized it had too much potential to not be updated. Hope you think so too. REVIEW!


End file.
